Tiny Dancer
by Valhalla's Dog
Summary: Spock invents a shrink ray. Kirk gets involved. What else could happen but Spock gets shrunk? Mostly an excuse to write pocket!Spock. smut later. SPIRK
1. Chapter 1

Kirk sighed dramatically and plopped down on a chair near Spock's work station. The half-vulcan raised his brow but said nothing. "Spock, I'm Bored…."

"Might I suggest that you return your duties Captain?" Spock seemingly punctuated his sentence with a small prod to whatever electric thing his was working on, it looked sort of like a phaser.

"But I'm on break and we're in open space, I don't have to be on the bridge….In fact Uhura threatened to throw me out of the airlock if I didn't leave," Kirk sighed.

"A threat I highly doubt she would have followed through on Captain. I however sympathize with her statement as you are making concentration difficult," he snapped a wire and a small spark flew out.

Kirk had to admit it was rather amusing to see his First Commander in work gloves and googles. He had seen the man in crazier get-ups before (he had laughed when he first saw the heat suit Spock wore to dive into that volcano), but something about the way the goggles made his eyebrows nearly invisible was a sight to behold. He chuckled, "That's mean Spock."

Spock looked up from the phaser thing and stared pointedly at his captain, "I am not being mean. I am simply stating a fact. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Kirk just sat there and watched as Spock continued to attach wires to little bars and gears. After about five minutes when Spock pulled out a little welder and a small tube of what looked like ball bearings, Kirk poked the end of the electronic junk, "Whatcha makin?"

Spock looked up and sighed, "This is highly delicate I would ask you not to touch it."

"But what is it?" Kirk placed his elbows on the table and leaned over it to take a better look.

Spock pushed him back down into his seat with a gentle yet subtle 'back-the-fuck-off' connotation, "I am attempting to create a high-powered molecular condensing unit. The results of which if successful will be irrefutable in the world of science."

Kirk blinked and stared blankly, "In English please."

Spock pulled his goggles off his hand and put his tools down, "If my calculations prove to be accurate this device will shrink anything to a 1:12 scale of its original size."

"So it's a shrink ray?" Kirk's face lit up.

"I suppose one could call it that. It utilizes the same principles as trans-dimensional warping while simultaneously compacting the molecular structure," Spock stated. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue my work," he pointed towards the door, "the exit is over there in case you've forgotten."

"When will it be down?" Kirk smiled.

"_Captain," _Spock glared menacingly.

Kirk threw his hands up, "Okay! I'm going."

-_Starfleet-_

A week later Spock placed the last coil in place and snapped the MCU shut. His fellow science officers patted him on the back when he succeeded in condensing the molecular structure of a tribble to 1:12 its original size with no harm done to the creature, promptly returning it to its original size afterwards.

"Good job Spock!" A young science officer beamed up at him in wonder. "Would it be intrusive to ask how it works?"

Spock shook his head, "Of course not Andrew. I would be more than happy to share my findings with you; but at the moment I must head to the bridge."

The young betazoid smiled in adoration as Spock left. It was a well-known fact among the science sector that the telepath had quite the crush on the first officer (well-known to all but the object of such affections).

Spock walked calmly onto the bridge and sat down in his chair to assume his shift. He had worked hard and he felt quite prideful in that moment.

"What's got you so happy?" Uhura smiled as she leaned over the half-vulcan's shoulder to flick a switch on the board into the 'on' position.

"I have just succeeded in creating a high-powered molecular condensing unit," the way he said it was as flat as ever but Nyota had learned to hear the emotion behind his voice.

"That's great Spock!" She smiled and returned to her chair on the other side of the deck.

Kirk, lounging in the captain's chair spun around to face his first officer (he had been maybe sort of eavesdropping) at the mention that the shrink ray was done. "You finished the shrink ray Spock! Awesome! Let's see it!"

Chekov and Sulu looked up from their positions at the helm of the ship. Chekov looked confused, "A shrink ray Captain?"

"Yeah! Spock was working on it last week! Come on Spock! Show us your new gadget!" Kirk smirked as Spock glared.

"Gadget? What's this I hear about gadgets?" Scotty strode onto the bridge with a grin.

"Apparently Spock created a shrink ray," Sulu informed the engineer as he turned back to the ships controls.

"A shrink ray? How the keech did he do that?" Scotty looked over at Spock.

"It is a high-powered molecular condensing unit. It employs the same basic principles as…" Spock was cut off as Scotty threw up his hand.

"I change my mind. I don't care how it works. Let's see it then!"

Spock sighed and unsheathed the phaser-like MCU from his belt and stood up, "I will need an object to condense."

"Here," Kirk threw a water bottle towards Spock who caught it and placed it on the floor in front of him.

"To activate the MC Unit all one must do is push this button while aiming it at the object; like so," Spock indicated the little blue button on the side of the unit and aimed it at the bottle which shrunk immediately.

Kirk's face lit up and Sulu started clapping, "That's great Spock!"

"Thank you," Spock nodded in his direction.

Scotty crossed his arms, "Why didn't I think a' that?"

For the next few minutes people patted Spock on the back and commented on what a great achievement he had made. Of course peace could only last so long when Kirk was involved.

"So Spock can you return my water bottle?" Kirk grinned as the half-vulcan resized his bottle and placed it his hands, "That really is awesome Spock. Can I try it out?"

"I do not think that a wise decision Captain," Spock raised a brow at the man pouting in front of him.

"Come on Spock, please!" Kirk whined and batted his lashes like some silly school girl.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Kirk made a grab for the unit which was sabotaged by Spock lifting it far above his Captain's head."

"No. It is delicate as I have not yet reinforced the exterior. I'm adverse to let anyone handle it until then," Spock spoke with a level of finality that anyone but Kirk would have took as a clear 'step-the-fuck-off'. Kirk jumped up and knocked the MC Unit from his first officer's hands and sent it flying behind him.

"SHIT!" Sulu jumped up to grab the Unit when it went flying towards his head. It landed on the dashboard and a little purple light came out of the end.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Chekov moved closer to take a look when it shock violently and with Spock directly in the line of fire.

"Don't touch it!" Spock yelled, but within seconds he had shrunk down to six inches and the MC Unit had clattered to the ground in pieces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Uhura yelled as she got up and walked over to a very tiny Spock who was yelling tiny curses at his captain. She placed her hand down on the floor and Spock walked onto her palm before being lifted up to eye level.

"Oh this is priceless!" Scotty grinned like an idiot while Uhura shouted at their captain.

-Starfleet-

"Dammit Jim!" Bones shook his head as he sat in a chair looking at the tiny hobgoblin standing on his examination table.

"I know it looks bad but in my defense—," Bones cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear excuses! I'm a doctor not a scientist! I can't fix this! Spock will just have to make another 'shrink ray' or whatever to put himself to rights." Bones sighed.

Spock looked at Kirk and crossed his arms, "At this point I'm not sure what the proper protocol would be, but seeing as I am unable to perform my duties in this condition another first officer with need to be assigned until I am my proper size. Also I can assure you that if I were my proper size I would be far less forgiving. But after so long I've come to expect nothing less of you."

"Hey! It was an accident! And I said I was sorry!" Kirk pouted.

"Well whatever. Jim, find a replacement and take the hobgoblin to the science department so he can give his plans to another officer. I doubt he'll be able to handle a blow torch at this size; he's going to need some help. The rest I'll let you figure out." Bones got up and walked out of med-bay and into the back room.

Kirk sighed, "Let's go then." He picked Spock up and put him on his shoulder as he walked towards the science department.

-Starfleet-

"Spock what happened?" Andrew looked up from his work station as the Captain placed a six inch half-Vulcan (maybe less than half now) on his table.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances I am stuck at this size until another high-powered molecular condensing unit can be produced. Seeing as I cannot do this on my own I will require your assistance. You did wish to understand the function of the machine did you not?" Spock held his hands behind his back as he awaited an answer.

"Uh. Yeah… yeah I can help," Andrew blushed lightly, "What do you need?"

"My blue-prints are in the filing cabinet 6G2-4H1 under M. Please retrieve them," Spock walked over to a pencil lying on the table and hefted it up into his arms.

Andrew nodded, "Got it."

After he left Kirk looked down at Spock and laughed.

"May I enquire as to what is so amusing Captain?" Spock glared tiny daggers.

"You just look so cute next to the pencil. It's so much bigger than you!" Kirk smiled.

"A fact that you should consider lucky captain."


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura tapped a pencil steadily on the table as she watched Spock and Andrew work on building the MC Unit. She had been worried about him even if they weren't together anymore. She had sent Kirk back to the helm with the promise that she would watch out for his tiny first officer. Jim may not have shown it well but he was extremely worried about Spock.

Spock stopped in his lifting up a screw to look at his ex, "Nyota you are making the table shake. It is rather unpleasant for me."

She stopped, "Sorry!"

"It's alright," Spock nodded and hefted the screw into his arms and carried it over to Andrew who pushed it into the metal rod that formed the frame work of the unit.

"Thanks Spock," Andrew smiled.

"No problem," He moved to the blue prints and began to examine them.

"So have you decided on your replacement?" Uhura questioned as she tapped her fingers on her knees.

"No. I am not certain who would be the best candidate. For security purposes it's probably best that not many know of my condition," Spock craned his neck to look at her eyes. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why can't you do it? You may be small but I'm sure you can find a way to do it," Andrew handed Spock a little stub of lead that he broke off the end of a pencil so that he could write easier. The half-Vulcan had been taking the opportunity to improve upon his original design.

"It would be difficult to advise the captain when I cannot reach his level," Spock sighed.

"Sit on his shoulder then," Andrew suggested.

Spock thought for a moment, "I have already ridden on his shoulder. It is unpleasant and hard to hold on when he moves."

"What about a pocket? I could sew one into his uniform and you could sit in there. He's worried about you you know. Having you close by might help ease his mind. And heaven knows the man I useless without you," Uhura offered.

Spock thought again, "I would not be adverse to that."

"Great! Let's go tell him. Andrew do you think you'll be okay working on the MC Unit by yourself?" Uhura asked.

"Sure. Spock has explained a lot and his blue prints are very concise. I'll be fine to work on the frame work alone," the man smiled.

"Good. Come on Spock," Uhura placed her hand on the table and Spock sat down cross-legged on her palm.

"Thank you Andrew. If you need any help just contact the captain. He can direct me to you," said Spock.

-Starfleet-

"Captain we've found a way for Spock to do his job without a replacement," Uhura smiled.

Jim turned around as Uhura walked onto the bridge with Spock in the palm of her hand, "Really?"

"Yes. For security purposes we should keep this as low profile as possible. At this size there's no telling what could happen to him. I suggest that only the people who already know be the only ones that know. If Spock were to suddenly be replaced it could stir up the crew; have them questioning things a bit. If we keep this to command and a selective amount of the science department that should be fine. All that being said, Spock is a lot more vulnerable and can't just walk around alone. Since you are the one he advises he should stay with you." Uhura gave a long-winded explanation of their idea to have Spock sit in a pocket on Jim's shirt, that way he could be kept away from prying eyes but still be close enough to advise him.

"A pocket for Spock?" Jim asked inquisitively.

Spock nodded his tiny head, "It seems like a most logical solution. After all we do share the same schedule. I can have Porthos take over the science department while Andrew works on the high-powered molecular condensing unit."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that's settled then."

Uhura smiled, "Great! I'll need some of your shirts."

-Starfleet-

Jim, Uhura, and Spock sat together on the linguist's bed as she sewed pockets into Jim's uniforms and a few of his casual shirts as well. Jim was stretched out with his hands behind his back and a pillow under his knees. Uhura sat Indian style with a needle and thread in her hands.

Spock was sitting on Jim's chest so that he didn't get accidentally squished by a wayward limb. "Thank you for your help Nyota. I appreciate it."

Uhura nodded, "It's no trouble really. I'm just glad that we had some sewing supplies on board."

Jim breathed a deep sigh and Spock grabbed onto his shirt as he was suddenly raised up and down much higher than before, "I am also glad. Though I am not sure how enjoyable the experience will be."

Kirk chuckled, "Come on Spock! You'll be with me all the time! How can that not be an enjoyable experience?"

"Would you prefer me to answer truthfully?" Spock smirked.

"Hey! I'm awesome," Kirk protested.

Uhura shook her head, "Settle down boys."

Uhura handed a finished shirt to Kirk, "Put it on. We should try it out before I sew anymore."

Kirk nodded and put his hand out for Spock so he could move him from his chest. Spock crawled up onto his palm and was handed over to Uhura who set him down on her knee. Jim smiled, "You're so portable."

Spock rolled his eyes, "Just put on the shirt."

Jim grinned and discarded his plain white t-shirt in exchange for the regulation Starfleet uniform, "Ready for the ride of your life Spock?" Jim picked him up without warning and placed him in the pocket on his left breast.

Spock poked his head out from the fabric and glared up at his captain, "Can you refrain from handling me so roughly?"

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck and Spock felt the fabric shift underneath him as it moved with Jim's muscles, "Sorry about that."

Spock nodded, "It's alright."

Uhura looked over at the two and laughed, "Now that's a sight to see. How's it feel guys?"

Kirk shrugged, "Just a small weight, like having a rock in your shirt pocket."

Spock pulled his arms out of the top of the pocket and peered over at the woman on the bed, "It's rather like being in a hammock. It's not very stable for standing, but I will make due."

Uhura nodded, "Great! Now the only question is where will you sleep?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have absolutely no fucking idea where this is going. Any ideas?**

Uhura rummaged about in the trunk at the foot of her bed, "I think I have an old tin box in here somewhere that you could use as a bed... you'll have to find something to make a makeshift mattress though."

Spock nodded from his perch in Jim's pocket, "Thank you Nyota."

"Anytime Spock," Uhura smiled. "AH! There it is!" She pulled out an old tin box that looked like it used to carry some sort of cookie inside.

Kirk grinned like an idiot, "Ah man, I used to love those cookies. My mom used to buy them every year for Christmas!"

Uhura laughed, "I always thought they tasted rather gross."

Spock tilted his head questioningly, "Then why do you keep the tin?"

Uhura shrugged, "It's good for storage. I used to keep photos in here."

Spock nodded simply. He never quite understood the human sentiment towards photographs.

Uhura handed the tin to the captain, "I think Chekov might have some foam or something you could use to line the tin. He was packing something earlier..."

Jim nodded, "Great. We'll go see him then."

Spock gripped the pocket a little tighter as Jim began to walk. It was a strange sensation to say the least.

-Starfleet-

"Chekov, Uhura said you had some foam left over from packing? Think you could lend us some for Spock's bed?"

Chekov nodded, "Of course Keptin, there should be some sitting on my desk."

Kirk smiled and clapped the Russian's shoulder, "Thanks kid."

"No problem sir," Chekov smiled.

Spock was quiet throughout the exchange and only spoke as Jim exited Chekov's quarters, "Capitan our presence on the bridge will be required shortly."

Jim chuckled, "Shortly…."

-Starfleet-

Jim sat in the Captain's chair as they warped through deep space. It had been an uneventful shift so far and he was rather bored, "Jurgens, any sign of a new planet yet?"

The small Dutch girl that was Chekov's relief when he was off shift shook her head, "No sir."

Jim sighed, "Of course not."

Spock shifted uncomfortably in his pocket and Jim stifled a laugh, "Shit Spock, stop squirming; it tickles."

Spock raised a brow in amusement, "My apologies captain." The vulcan shifted once more until he was semi-comfortable.

Jim sighed, "I'm so bored! It's been a month since anything remotely interesting happened... besides your height fiasco…" he poked Spock through his pocket, "I think the crew could use a little break. Hell I know I could."

Spock turned around in Jim's pocket to pinch his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jim looked down at the vulcan in his pocket.

"Do not 'poke' me again captain. That aside I think it may be best for the crew's mental health if they were granted a break," Spock stated matter-of-factly.

Jim nodded, "Jurgens, how far are we to the nearest space port?"

"About 4 terran days at maximum warp sir. However we are only one terran day away from the planet Chawla," she turned around in her chair to look directly at the captain. "It's a class m planet owned largely by real-estate tycoon Bill Okinawa. He's converted most of the planet into resort."

The blonde girl looked ridiculously hopeful and Jim smiled, "Resort huh? Sounds like fun. Would be able to refuel and restock?"

She nodded, "I believe so Captain."

"Then set the co-ordinates and bring up the com," Jim grinned.

"Yes sir," Jurgens typed in the proper codes then nodded to signal the com was ready.

"Attention Enterprise. This is your captain speaking. As we haven't seen a lot of action lately and most of you are no doubt bored out of your minds, I've decided to treat you all to a week at the Chawla resort planet. Those without the means to reside on planet may stay onboard the enterprise. We should be arriving in 2400 hours. Kirk out," Jim smiled as a cheers of celebration could be heard from the halls.


End file.
